Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling an operation mode and a method for controlling an operation mode using the same.
Description of Related Art
Generally, an automotive engine includes a combustion chamber in which fuel burns to generate power. The combustion chamber is provided with an intake valve for supplying a gas mixture containing the fuel and an exhaust valve for expelling the burned gas. The intake and exhaust valves open and close the combustion chamber by a valve lift apparatus connected to a crankshaft.
Recently, a cylinder deactivation apparatus of a vehicle for realizing the cylinder deactivation function has been under investigation.
A diesel vehicle includes an exhaust gas post-treatment system in order to purify exhaust gas discharged from an engine. A post-processing system mounted for the purpose of reducing exhaust gas includes an exhaust gas post-treatment apparatus such as a DOC (diesel oxidation catalyst), a DPF (diesel particulate matter filter), an LNT (lean NOx trap), and an SCR (selective catalyst reduction) device, and requires a basic temperature for chemical reaction.
However, when a temperature of the exhaust gas is low, the purification performance of the exhaust gas is deteriorated until the catalyst is activated, so there is a difficulty that the fuel is additionally injected so as to raise the temperature of the catalyst.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.